Little Sammy: Season One
by SlightlySassyLucifer
Summary: Fem!Sam. On November 2nd, 1983, Mary Winchester burned on the ceiling. She left behind her husband, John, and her son Dean, and daughter Sam. 22 years later, Sam has escaped the hunting business and is happily in college. But Dean is determined to bring her back in. Why, oh, why did she have to be a Winchester?
1. One

**Very first SPN fanfiction! Tell me how I did, okay? Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Supernatural.**

* * *

_A woman, by the name of Mary Winchester, walked into a dark room, holding a small boy- Dean, who was 4 years old. _

_"Come on, let's say goodnight to your sister," She told him._

_Mary turns on the lights: it's the nursery of a baby, Sam, who is lying in her crib and looking over at Mary and Dean. Mary sets Dean down. Dean leans over the side of the crib and kisses Sam on the forehead._

_"Night, Sam," he told her. She giggled loudly and reached out for him._

_Mary leaned over Sam's crib, as well, pushing the 6 month old's hair from her forehead, pressing her lips to Sam's forehead._

_"Good night, love," She said, a smile on her face. Sam gave Mary and Dean a toothless smile, as her chubby hands grabbed out for them._

_"Hey, Dean," a voice said from the doorway of the nursery. Dean turned around to see his father- John. He ran into the man's arms.  
_

_"Daddy!"_

_"Hey, buddy," John said, picking Dean up. "So, what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to be rough and tough yet?"_

_Dean laughed, shaking his head._

_"No, Daddy," he said._

_John laughed. "No."_

_Mary begins to walk out of Sam's nursery, passing John and Dean on the way. "You got him?"  
_

_"I got him," John nodded, hugging Dean closer.  
_

_"Sweet dreams, Sam."_

_John carries Dean out of the room, turning off the light. Sam watches them go, babbling nonsense, before trying to turn herself over._

_In Mary and John's room, Mary lay fast asleep. The baby monitor light flickers and starts emitting strange noises. This wakes Mary up._

_"John?" she mumbled, turning to see she was alone in bed. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and went to go to Sam's nursery._

_She sees John standing over Sam's crib, though she only sees his silhouette. _

_"John? Is she hungry?" She asked._

_John turned around, pressing a finger to his lips. "Shhh."_

_Mary shrugged. "All right." And she walked out of Sam's nursery. She walks the hallway, to see the light by the stairs is flickering. She taps it, and it stops flickering. She eyes it for a moment before noticing another flickering light downstairs. She goes down the stairs to see a movie on, John asleep. Her eyes widen and she darts back upstairs to Sam's nursery._

_"Sammy! Sammy!"_

_She enters Sam's nursery and stops short._

_John hears a scream and is startled awake. _

_"Mary?" He mumbled. He scrambles out of the chair he had fallen asleep in, and dashed upstairs. "Mary!"_

_John bursts into the closed door of the nursery. _

_"Mary."_

_It was silent; everything looked perfectly normal. Sam is still laying in her crib, reaching upwards for something. John walks over, leaning down over her. _

_"Hey, Sammy. You okay?" He asks, like she can answer. But something drops next to her. He reached to see what it was, when two more drops fall on his hand. It's blood. He looks up to the ceiling, and falls backwards. Mary was pinned to the ceiling, her white nightgown soaked with blood. She was barely breathing.  
_

_"Mary! No!" He screams. Suddenly a fire erupted, enveloping Mary and the whole ceiling. Sam starts wailing. John, jumping into action, gets up and takes the screaming Sam out into the hallway. Dean, who had waken up, was standing there.  
_

_"Daddy!" He said._

_John nearly throws Sam into Dean's arms._

_"Take your sister outside and run outside as fast as you can and don't look back!" He ordered. "Now, Dean, go!"_

_Dean nods quickly, before turning around and running. John turns back to the nursery._

_"Mary!"_

_The room is nothing but flames, Mary no longer being seen._

_"No!"_

_Dean runs outside, holding a fussing Sam._

_"It's okay, Sammy," he told her, hoping to calm her down. Dean turns to look up at Sam's window, which is lit with gold._

_John runs outside, picking both Dean and Sam up, and carries them both away. Just at that moment, fire explodes out of Sam's nursery window._

_The firefighters and police came by soon enough, followed by neighbors. John, Dean and Sam sat on the back of John's Impala, staring at the burning house._

* * *

**22 years later, October 31, 2005.**

"I still think you're bit pathetic," Jesse Moore said to the brunette, laying in his arms on the couch. The TV was playing _A Nightmare on Elm Street_, with a bowl of candy laying not too far away. "We should be out, at a Halloween party or something."

The girl laying in his arms was none other than Samantha Mary Winchester, who was 22-years old. She looked up at Jesse. "You know how I feel about Halloween."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Jesse rolled his eyes. "You aren't normal and have this grudge against Halloween. I guess just spending time with you is okay, too."

Sam rolled her eyes, playfully. "Don't sound so excited."

He laughed and wrapped his arms tighter around her. She pressed herself closer to him. She honestly loved this. Being able to just be close to Jesse, without having to worry about anything else.

"This movie isn't scary at all," Jesse scoffed, shoving a snickers in his mouth. "Why did you pick it?"

"Just to waste time," Sam smirked against his chest. "Did it work?"

"Nice one, Sammy, nice one," He said. She stopped smirking when she heard the nickname. It brought back memories- memories which she didn't want to remember. She wanted to shove them so far to the back of her mind, that she would think they were vivid dreams.

"Sam?" Jesse questioned, looking down at her. "You okay? You went silent."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," She blinked. "I was just thinking."

"If you're thinking about your LSAT score again, I'm going to hurt you," He said, sternly, but had a playful tone.

Not wanting to tell him what was actually on her mind, she went along with it, sighing, "I can't help it. I did good, I know, but what if I screw up somehow?"

"Come on, Sam, you aren't," Jesse assured her. "You have a full-ride. You aren't going to screw up, okay? I believe in you."

Sam felt an indescribable amount of pride at those words. She's never heard them. Never from her father- ever. Sure, she's heard it from Dean, but only after hunts. She wasn't proud of what her family did; never was. But this, college, and the words that just left Jesse's mouth, was what she'd always wanted. Her smile was nearly blinding as she leaned up and kissed Jesse. It took him a moment, but he eventually kissed back. When they pulled back, he looked down at her, a quizzical look on his face.

"What was that for?" He asked.

Sam couldn't stop smiling. "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn," he winked. She laughed, and they both continued to watch the movie.

* * *

Sam couldn't sleep. It was one of those thoughts were she just thought and thought and ended up getting no sleep. Sometimes, she thought about her future, after Stanford; would she and Jesse settle down? Get married? Have 2.5 kids? But she also thought about her family. The truth was; she missed them. It was her own choice to leave, and she didn't regret it. If it meant proving a point to her father, she was happy. But sometimes she wished that Dean would've come, too. She missed him a lot. He had been there her whole life, and now it felt foreign without him. But he agreed with dad; hunting was the family business and you don't turn your back on family. She did exactly that, however. And though she fiercely believes that it was the right thing, leaving Dean and Dad, sometimes she thinks about what would've happen if she had stayed.

While thinking, she thought she heard footsteps. She started listening intently. Yeah, those were definitely footsteps. She threw her long legs over the side of the bed, careful not to wake Jesse. She tried to tiptoe, so her usually loud footsteps wouldn't provoke the stranger, also hoping that she wouldn't be clumsy at this moment. Blindly grabbing a baseball bat, in the dark, she waited for the intruder to come to her.

Not a moment later, the intruder came into the room Sam was standing position in, and Sam attacked. She swung the bat, aiming for the stomach, but got the intruder's shoulder. The intruder spun around and pushed the bat out of her hands. Okay. She was good in hand-to-hand combat, too. She swung at the intruder, getting a nice solid punch in. But the intruder retaliated, twisting her arm. She stuck her leg out, intending to kick the intruder down, but forget they still had her arm. So, they both fell to the floor with a clash. Sam went to gain the upper hand, but the intruder straddled her and pinned her arms down. She thrashed in an effort to get free.

"That's no way to treat family, Sammy," the intruder spoke. In the dark, Sam could see the childish smirk on the intruder's face. She narrowed her eyes before speaking.

"Dean?"

"Hey," he responded. She let out a noise of anger.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" She hissed. Dean laughed.

"That's 'cause you're out of practice," he said. Sam grabbed his arms and pulled, making him besides her. She twisted his arms behind his back.

"You were saying?" She said, puffing, out of breath. He turned his head to look at her, a impressed look on his face.

"I stand corrected," he grunted. "Get off of me."

Sam let go of him and stood up, holding out a hand to help him up. Dean took it, and hauled himself up. When he looked back to his sister, she had a stony expression on her child-like face.

"Now, care to explain what the hell you're here for?" She demanded, crossing her arms over her chest, one of her eyebrows shooting up under her bangs.

"Oh, come on, like you didn't miss this face?" Dean laughed, pointing to his face. Sam was not amused in the slightest. Her expression hardened.

"I'm waiting," She said, nearly glowering. Dean stopped laughing, and his shoulders slumped. He sighed.

"We gotta talk," He said.

"That's why we have phones," She said, as though she was talking to a child.

"If I'd'a called, would you have answered?" He said, knowingly. Sam pursed her lips. They both knew the answer, though they didn't say it.

"Sam?"

Both Sam and Dean turned their heads to the direction of the voice. The light turned on. It was Jesse, who looked confused and slightly worried.

"Jesse, hey. Dean, this is my boyfriend, Jesse," Sam spoke, walking to Jesse and wrapping an arm around his waist. Her tone signaled to Dean to behave himself.

"Dean? As in your brother?" Jesse said, still staring at Dean. Sam nodded. Jesse grinned. "Hey, nice to meet you, man."

Dean didn't take Jesse's hand. "So...when did this happen?"

"Uh, you mean me and Sam?" Jesse said. "Uh, well, we've been together for a year and half..."

Dean looked over to his sister, then back to Jesse, a scowl on his face. "Oh. But never once did she mention you to me. _At all_."

"_Dean_," the young woman said, dangerously. "You said we had to talk? I'm listening."

Dean gave Jesse one last glare, before his attention solely on Sam. "Alone."

"Anything you need to say can be said to both of us," Sam said, pointedly, standing to her full height of 6'4.

Dean ducked his head for a moment, before looking up again. "Okay. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not seeing your point."

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam stands there for a moment, processing this. Jesse glances at her.

"Jesse, excuse us, we have to go outside."

* * *

**YOOOOO. Fem!Sam stories have been done, but I wanted to write one, so wah-lah! Hope you like it so far! And, sorry, yes, this one was short. My apologies!**


	2. Two

**2nd Chapter, woo! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except maybe future OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sam had followed Dean outside, running a hand through her hair. She didn't need this right now. She had to admit, it was good to see Dean again after 4 years; but she held almost as much grudge against him as she did with her father.

"What did you expect when you came here, Dean?" She said, really wanting an answer. "That I'd drop everything and go with you?"

"You're not hearing me, Sammy," Dean turned. "Dad's missing. Gone. And _you _need to help me find him."

"When _isn't _he missing?" Sam questioned. "You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too, wasn't he? But every time he was fine."

Dean stopped and turned to face her. Sam stopped too.

"But not for this long. Now are you comin' or not?"

Sam pursed her lips. "I'm not."

"Why not?" Dean asked, almost with irritation.

"The moment I left and came to Stanford, I was done," Sam answered. "_For good_."

"Come on, Sam," Dean gave her a look. "It sure as hell wasn't easy, but it wasn't bad." He turned back around and continues down the stairs they had been walking.

"Wasn't bad?" Sam laughed bitterly, following after him. "When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

"Yeah, so? What else was he supposed to do?" Dean questions, stopping at the door at the end of the stairs.

"I was only nine! _Nine_!" Sam hissed. "He was supposed to say what normal parents would say, '_Don't be afraid of the dark_' or something like that."

"Seriously?" Dean scoffed. "Don't be afraid of the dark? What, you wanted him to _lie _to you? You know what's in the dark, Sammy, and there's every damn right to be afraid of it. Besides, we aren't normal. Never have been, never will be."

Sam clenched her jaw and had to resist the urge to punch her brother in his face. She exhaled forcefully. "Yeah, yeah, I know. It's no walk through the park out there, believe me, _I know_. But come on, Dean, they way we grew up, after Mom died, and Dad's unhealthy obsession with finding the thing that killed her. But, you know, we still haven't found the damn thing, so we kill everything we _can _find."

"And we save a bunch of people doing it, too," Dean pointed out.

Sam stayed quiet for a moment, then softly, she asked, "Do you think Mom would've wanted this for us?"

Dean gives her a look, rolling his eyes, then pushing open the door. Sam glares after him for a moment before following.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Dean, we were raised like warriors," Sam said.

They cross the parking lot to the Impala.

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?" Dean questioned, his tone sounding slightly accusing.

"Like you said, we will never be normal. So, no. But it will be safe," Sam stated.

"And that's why you ran away," Dean said. He looked away and Sam almost felt for him.

"I was just going to college; what's so wrong with that? If you remember correctly, 'cause I do, Dad said if I was going to leave that I shouldn't come back," Sam said. "I'm actually following one of his orders. You and him both should feel proud."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it," Dean said, staring at her. Sam didn't respond. "I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can," Sam pressed.

"Yeah, sure I can, but I don't want to," Dean responded, looking down. Sam sighs, almost wanting to just walk away from Dean and go back into the apartment and forget everything. But she just stood there, looking down, thinking. Then she looks back up.

"What was he hunting?" And she knew she would probably regret asking the question. _Turn around, Sam! Turn around! Go back to Jesse, go live your life the way _you _want to! _A voice screamed at her inside her head. She should really listen to it..

There was a look of shock on Dean's face stayed for a moment before it vanished. He turned to open the trunk of the Impala, revealing a spare-tire compartment. Then, opening that, he reveals an arsenal. He props open the compartment with a shotgun and digs through all the clutter.

"Okay, let's see," Dean said, rubbing his hands together. "Where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So, why didn't you go with Dad when he left?" Sam asked, curiously, looking at all clutter, nostalgia hitting her.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans," Dean responded, still looking through the clutter.

"Dad let you go hunting by yourself?" Sam questioned with a raised eyebrow. Dean turned to her, a look on his face.

"Dude, I'm 26."

Sam raised her hands in defense, mocking him under her breath. Moments later, Dean pulled out papers from a folder.

"All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy," Dean said, handing of the many papers to Sam. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

The paper is a printout of an article from the _Jericho Herald_, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". Sam reads it and glances up.

"So maybe he was kidnapped," Sam said.

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April," Dean tosses down another _Jericho Herald_ article for each date he mentions. "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years."

Dean takes the article back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder. "All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road."

Dean pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal.

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Dean grabs a handheld tape recorder. "Then I get this voice mail yesterday." He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.

"_Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger._" Dean presses stop on the tape recorder.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam stated.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean grinned, nudging her slightly. Sam shakes her head, fighting down a smile. "All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got. He presses play again.

"_I can never go home..._" A woman's voice spoke. Dean presses stop.

"Never go home," Sam repeats, trying to make sense of the phrase.

Dean drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it.

"You know, in almost four years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing," Dean says, and Sam knows he's trying to guilt her into going to find their Dad. Sam looks away, then sighs, looking back at her brother.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him," Sam said, defeated. She was going to regret this.

Dean nods, though Sam was sure he was hiding the relief.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here," Sam added, as she began walking back to the apartment. She stops and turns when Dean speaks.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean questioned.

"I have this...I have an interview," Sam responded.

"What, a job interview? Skip it," Dean said, dismissively.

Sam gave him a look. "It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate. So I'd rather not skip it, thank you."

"Law school?" Dean smirked.

"Do we have a deal or not, Dean?" Sam huffed.

Dean says nothing.

* * *

Sam is packing a duffel bag. She pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside. Jesse comes into the room.

He looked at the duffel bag, then at Sam. "Wait, you're taking off?"

Sam looks up, but doesn't answer.

"Is this about your dad? Is he all right?" Jesse asked, worriedly.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah. You know, just a little family drama. Nothing major." She walks over to the dresser and turns on the lamp.

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip," Jesse pressed.

Jesse sits on the bed, looking at his girlfriend. Sam rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel.

"Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back. He's a-okay," Sam said.

"What about the interview? Sam, that's your whole future," Jesse stated.

"I'll make the interview, Jesse. You know I will. This is only for a couple days," Sam paused to give him a reassuring smile.

SAM goes around the bed, to pick something else and put it in the duffel.

Jesse steps in front of Sam, staring at her, concerned, "Sam, I mean, please."

Sam stops and her shoulders slump as she looks at her boyfriend.

"Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?" Jesse questioned

Sam laughs softly, wrapping her arms around his waist, "I'm fine."

"It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is your future..." Jesse was cut off by Sam interrupting him.

She placed a hand on his face. "Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise."

She gives a quick peck on the lips, smiling at him, before grabbing her duffel and leaving. Jesse watches her, then runs to the door way.

"At least tell me where you're going!"

* * *

**Yay 2nd chapter done! Idk I think fem!Sam is a bit more sassy, so yeah. I feel pretty proud of myself- a new story and a new chapter in one day! Anyway, leave a review and tell me how you like it!**


End file.
